The Life of the Exiled
by Tis a Pirates Life for I
Summary: Marth and Roy are exiled. What does fate have in store for the two? What ever it is they are each others only hope of survival.
1. A Prince No More

Disclaimer: I do not own Marth, Roy or Altea. Any other characters are mine and mine alone if u wish to use them ask me first.

Note: this story will be violent cause that is how I write. If u have any problems with that please do not read my story and complain.

If you were outside and looking up at the palace of Altea you would've thought that there was nothing amiss. However, inside the Grand Hall two guards of the new King roughly grabbed their ex-prince's arms and began to lead him out the great oak doors and down to the palace jail cells.

"You won't get away with this Jagaren!" yelled the ex-prince, Marth who fixed King Jagaren with one of his bone chilling, icy glares, which went perfectly with his sapphire blue hair.

The new King of Altea inwardly cringed when he caught the full blast of Marth's glare. Jagaren gave Marth a look of utter confusion," I must correct you, dear Marth, on two things. First there is nothing to get away with and second I am now _King_ Jagaren, Ruler of all Altea. You my boy, are the exiled Prince Marth, soon to be slave." The king hid a smile at those words and nodded for the guards to take Marth away. "_That damned 15 year old prince was to much trouble"_ thought Jagaren.

The exiled prince said nothing more as he was led away to his cell. He pushed down to the ground and held there by one of the guards. He heard the cell door click shut behind the other. Rough hands locked Marth's hands behind his back with cuffs. The man pulled Marth into a standing position by his hair. Marth looked coolly into his captor's eyes and gave him a look of pure contempt. The guard backhanded Marth. Marth hit the ground with a thud and hid breath left him.

"Hahaha. Good one Ero," said the smaller of the two guards.

"Thanks Tout," replied the stronger and bigger of the two.

Marth struggled to regain his breath. After a few seconds he managed to control his breathing for the most part and caught the guards' names. He felt blood flowing freely from the wound on his lip that he had acquired when the guard called Ero had hit him. He sat up and as soon as he did he regretted it. He felt a sharp pain in his stomach and was knocked down yet again. For the second time in less than five minutes his breath left him.

"Sweet kick Tout," said Ero as he moved over so that he was standing over the ex-prince. He put a heavily booted foot on top of Marth's chest and started to push down slowly. 

Marth was fighting desperately to breathe. The pain was gradually increasing. Then he felt another pain in his stomach and he would've screamed but he couldn't find the breath to be able to scream. The second booted foot had found the spot wear a new bruise was forming from the kick he had received just moments before. His cuffed hands weren't helping much either. The second foot had caused the cuffs to dig deeply into the ex-prince's wrists and back allowing more blood to seep onto the floor. Marth was beginning to see double and he saw colors that shouldn't have been there. Then he realized something… his feet were still free. Summoning up whatever strength he had left he swung his legs up in an arch so that his feet slammed into the back of one of his tormentors.

Tout was to absorbed in creating his ex-prince's pain to notice anything, so when a force came slamming into his back he was caught completely off guard. Tout gave a scream of shock as he was hurled into Ero. Both guards tumbled to the ground in an undignified heap. Ero pushed Tout off of him and got up, his anger soaring.

Marth lay there gasping for breath. His vision was clearing and he saw movement in the corner of his cell. A boy not much younger than himself with auburn red hair moved toward him. Marth recognized him as the High General of Altea who went by the name of Roy and was only a year younger than himself. But Marth was in to much pain to wonder why Roy was down here too.

Roy had been watching the whole thing from his corner of the cell. He had recognized the Prince immediately. His blue hair was a dead give away. Roy then realized that the only reason Prince Marth would be down here and treated like this was if he was either exiled or over run by another Kingdom. He highly doubted the second option. He watched silently as Marth expertly kicked the guards off of himself and decided it was time to step in. He went over and grabbed the ex-prince's bounds arms with his own bound hands and dragged him over to the corner. Both guards had completely recovered and walked over to the two prisoners.

"Your lucky we ain't allowed to hurt ye two exiles," growled Ero. He backhanded Roy sending him to the ground and stomped off. Tout, not wanting to be left alone with the two warrior exiles, gave a rough kick to Marth's side and left locking the door behind him.

Marth had by now fully gained control of his breathing again and was glaring daggers at the retreating form of the man. He turned to Roy," Thanks for pulling me away from those… men."

" 'Twas no problem. You handled them quite well, you really didn't need me to do anything." Roy wiped the blood that was slowly trickling down his face from his lip. He bent over Marth, who was still lying down, attempting to take a look at his wounds but had his hands swatted away by the ex-prince.

"I am fine. I don't need any help," came the remark from Marth's slightly swollen lips. "I just need a little rest." With that said Marth got up and went over to his own corner and fell into a light sleep. As did Roy. 


	2. Two New Slaves

Chapter 2: Two New Slaves 

Disclaimer: I do not own Marth, Roy or Altea. Any other characters are mine and mine alone if u wish to use them ask me first.

Note: this story will be violent cause that is how I write. If u have any problems with that I can't help you.

Feedback: Yes!!! Please. It would be most appreciated. ( I forgot about askin u guys to review my work last time but I remembered this time!)

Marth awoke out of his light sleep the instant he heard the click of the cell door opening. His stomach was still a bit sore but nothing to worry over. It was the same two guards from last night and this time not only did Marth glare but Roy did as well making the guards shift from one foot to the other foot uncomfortably.

"You can glare all you want boys but I ain't gonna get you nothin but a slap. Especially where ye two are goin." Said Ero and to enforce his words walked over and slapped them both. "Well Tout you get that one and I'll get his _highness_." 

Marth ignored the way Ero had used his former title and before Ero could touch him ducked out from under his hands and dashed straight for the door. He heard someone's footsteps close behind and took a quick glance behind him. To his relief he saw it was Roy. A little farther back he could see Tout and Ero shouting angrily for them to stop. Like that would ever happen. Marth summoned up another burst of speed when he caught sight of the door just ten paces away. He was not expecting to slam head long into another guard and so he and the guard went tumbling down the path fighting with each other trying to gain the upper hand in the fight. By sheer luck Marth was the one who hit the rock with a crash, therefore enabling the guard to get on top of him. Marth's head had hit the rock as well and he saw bright white spots flash across his vision. He heard a cry but it wasn't from him and then he felt something pound his face causing his head hit the ground and everything went black.

Roy let Tout grab him but as soon as he saw Marth duck he twisted out of the man's grip and ran past him towards Ero. Roy landed a perfectly aimed kick at the back of Ero's knee and saw him collapse before running after Marth. He saw the guard in front of Marth but it was to late to say anything. Marth was already on the ground tumbling toward the rock wall with the guard. Roy paused for a moment watching the to fight then heard the other two guards charging up the corridor towards him and started to run again. He saw Marth hit the wall and felt something coil around his leg. He gave a scream of shock as he lost his balance and fell to the ground. The two guards were upon him immediately and the last thing he remembered was seeing a fist come flying at his face.

Marth woke up to find he had a pounding headache. As he took in his surroundings he realized he was moving. His confusion was ended when he saw that Roy was draped over a horse with his legs and hands tied together under the horse not to far away and found that he was being held to the horse in the same fashion. It was dark and he guessed that he must have been knocked out for the most part of the day. He looked in the direction they were headed and saw that there was a camp set up. It was only going to take about another two minutes to get there.

"Hey princey, see that up there? That's who ye gonna live with now." Said Ero when he saw Marth was awake. _"O great. Well this should be fun." _Thought Marth. He gave a sigh of frustration as his world went black again.

Ero went up to the leader of the small camp. "Good afternoon Gradot, these are the to slaves promised by King Jagaren in return for your help."

Gradot went up to the two horses and examined his new slaves. "Send him my thanks. These will do perfectly. You may stay if you wish. For the night that is, we leave at first light."

"No, we must decline. We will tell the King of your thanks, but we really must be going." Replied Ero as he took Marth off the horse and put him on the ground. Tout did the same with Roy. The two guards took off for the Palace of Altea leaving behind the two new slaves to what ever their new master had in mind for them.

many thanks to emily for the name "Gradot"

*****Keep an eye out for the next chapter*****


	3. Break Away

Chapter 3: Break Away

Disclaimer: I do not own Marth, Roy or Altea. Any other characters are mine and mine alone if u wish to use them ask me first.

Note: this story will be violent cause that is how I write. If u have any problems with that I can't help you. I apologize to the Fire Emblem fans for placing my fanfic in the wrong section. Please forgive. And as for my story being similar to someone else's that was coincidence. 

Feedback: Yes!!! Please. It would be most appreciated.

Roy woke up to find himself in a place he didn't recognize. _"Duh," _he thought, _"I don't recognize this place because I've never been here." _Upon closer examination of his surroundings he found that he was in a small makeshift camp. Marth was only a little ways away and by the looks of it still asleep, though he'd be waking up soon. His hands were now bound in front of him and his feet were chained and staked to the ground. His abs were sore from the horses back jostling him around. Roy pushed himself up a little and quickly scanned the forms of the sleeping men around the fire. He did not see Tout or Ero and he began to wonder how he had gotten here, but the dull thumping in his head wouldn't allow it. The first rays of the sun would penetrate the sky soon. Roy turned his attention to Marth who had begun waking up. _"Maybe Marth has some answers."_ Thought Roy.

" 'Mornin," greeted Roy, "Might I ask what we are doing here and who they are?" Added Roy gesturing over to the sleeping men.

The pounding in Marth's head had resided some. At least enough for him to think clearly. He looked down at his feet and gave a small sigh when he saw that they were chained and staked to the ground. Then he continued, "Wat we are doing here my guess is to become slaves. Maybe not cooperative slaves, but slaves none the less. And I'd say that one of those men," Marth nodded towards the men that had started to wake, "Is to be our new… captor." He chose that last word carefully for he was not about to call anyone "Master". Roy nodded his head in thanks for the information.

Gradot rose and ordered his men to break camp. He wanted to leave as soon as possible. The sooner they were at his house (if you would call it a house. It was more of a palace then anything except there was no royalty) the less chance his new slaves had of escaping. He noticed the two were awake and talking and started to walk over to them. "Ah, I see that my two new creatures have awoken."

Marth looked around as if trying to locate the "new creatures"then he turned to the man and said, "I'm sorry but I am afraid you are mistaken, there are no pets here save the horses."

"And he comes with a sense of humor. We will be leaving soon." Said Gradot and he left.

"Marth if we are gonna escape we have to soon." Whispered Roy.

"I know, once they lift the stakes make a run into the woods over there and try to loose them." Said Marth flicking his thumb in the direction he meant.

"Good idea. Here they come." Roy said.

Luck was on their side because only two men came over to take the stakes out. Marth waited until his feet were untied to make hi move and so did Roy. Marth jumped up and kicked them man in the stomach then putting his bound hands around the man's neck and pushing hard down hard on the mans back breaking his neck. He dashed off into the woods Roy a little ahead.

Roy, like Marth, waited for his feet to be unbound before he ran punching the man in the face in the passing. Marth was a little bit behind him and so he gathered all his strength and started weaving his way through the woods desperately trying to loose the men not far behind. Marth had caught up to him and they ran for their lives, well freedom. 

Half an hour later they caught sight of a small village up ahead and ran even harder because of the new hope just a few minutes in front of them. They ran through the gates that had been opened for a horse carriage and into the nearest bar they could find. They tried their best to blend in with the crowd as they went towards the back.

If you liked that then try readin my friends stories: Napped by RoyRules23 and Jessica and ME don't mix by Jenn Bloom3


	4. not a chapter

Well this isn't a chapter. I'm just clearing up something that has happened between my story and someone else's. It was quite weird in fact.

Well it seems that a story was published over a year ago called Fubuki no Kaen by Xan and Vallen. There were a few similarities between our two stories that were quite close in comparison. Now I am a new member and I have never read their story therefore making it quite impossible for me to have copied them in any way. My friend, Jenn, had introduced me to this sight on 08-05-2003 and I published my first story on that same day which was my first real action in this site besides signing up. Both of our stories our originals.

Thank you Xan and Vallen for your understanding through this whole thing, 

Sarah

The next Chapter will be out sometime soon.


	5. Another Companion

Chapter 4: Another Companion

Disclaimer: I do not own Marth, Roy, Link or Altea. Any other characters are mine and mine alone if u wish to use them ask me first.

Note: Since I have moved my fic to Super Smash Brothers I decided to through Link into my story. There is also a lot of talk in this chapter. Actually I think that's all there is. And I have put in a thank you at the end of this chapter. Saavy? Hehe I love it when he says that (POTC)

Feedback: Of course I want it. Who wouldn't? 

The two runaways headed towards the counter in the back of the bar. The bartender noticed his new customers and greeted them kindly. " 'Ello and what is it that I kin be doin for ye to sirs?"

Roy looked up at the man. He was a big man in two ways, one being his height and the other his width. "We'll be needing two cloaks."

"Aye right away," said the man as he motioned for one of his workers to get the cloaks. "Anithin else?"

"No that'll be all."

"Well here they are, an 'ow will ye be a payin me?" asked the man. It didn't look like these two had any money and he sure wasn't going to give anything away for free.

Roy glanced up at Marth. How were they going to pay? Everything of value that was theirs was either taken from them or left back at the palace.

Marth tried to answer the man. They needed those cloaks! The cloaks would be their only disguises if Gradot and his men came into the bar. "Uh, well I um… You see erm. What's the cost?"

The man sighed, these two obviously had no money. He reached for the cloaks. "Sorry lads, but ifn yer can't be payin me than yer don't get 'em."

A hooded figure, who had been listening to the conversation between the three, got up from a nearby table and walked over to Marth, Roy, and the other man. "I'll pay for them. How much?"

"20 chintz sir." The hooded person handed the man the money. "Get our friends here a house special each." The stranger added as he slapped another 10 chintz onto the counter.

Marth and Roy were shocked when the stranger paid for their cloaks and bought them drinks. They grabbed their drinks and cloaks and followed the hooded stranger back to his table. They put on their cloaks and placed the hoods over their heads as they sat down. "Thank you very much for buying us these." Said Roy as he waved his hand towards the drinks and cloaks.

The stranger nodded in response to Roy's thanks. "The name's Link. Though I don't know what yours are."

"I am Marth," said Marth pointing to himself. Then he nodded towards Roy, "That there is Roy."

"Ye might wana drink some if ye would like to make it look like ye've been here a while." Said Link pointing to their drinks.

"Why would we want to make it look like we've been here a while?" asked Marth before he took a long sip of his drink. He saw Roy following his lead by taking a sip as well.

"Well not many people come through this town lookin like ye, so my guess is that you're in hiding. Am I right?"

Roy looked at Link. Would anyone else have realized that they're in hiding? "Aye, your right. But why help us? And do you think anyone else would think we're in hiding?"

"For yer second question, no they're all to drunk to remember their left from their right. As for yer first question, I helped ye because I too am in hiding." Answered Link casually.

The door slammed open and a bunch of angry looking men poured into the bar. The men were all drenched in water. Marth guessed that it must've been raining. He found that he was right when he heard the clash of thunder just before the door closed. _"Good,"_ he thought, _"that'll cover up our tracks."_

"You there, bartender." Marth quickly turned his head at the sound of the man's voice. It was Gradot. "Have you seen any boys in their teens come through here? One with blue hair and the other red."

The bartender looked over to where Marth and Roy were and saw them plus Link giving him warning glares. "Yes, yes I did. A few minutes ago. They came in and asked where the quickest way out of this town was. I told them out that back door and to just follow that alley. They left right after that."

"C'mon! They went this way!" Shouted Gradot to his men.

Marth and Roy gave a sigh of relief. _"That was close,"_ thought Roy. The three waited until they finished their drinks to go up to the bartender.

"Thank you very much sir." Said Marth as Link put another 5 chintz down on the counter.

"I guess this means you two will be sleepin in my room, though you'll have to sleep on the floor. I only have one bed." Said Link as he led Marth and Roy to his room.

A/N: Well that was the 4th chapter. Hope ye liked it. Please review and tell me if ye did. Also if you liked it then u might want to read Grounded by RoyRules23 and If your not the oneDaydream by JennBloom3

Many thanks to all the reviews good and bad. But a special thanks goes to Fierce Diety Zelda, RoyRules23 and JennBloom3. THANKS!!!!!! You guys are the best!! The support is most appreciated.


	6. Bounty Hunter

Chapter 5: Bounty Hunter

Disclaimer: I do not own Marth, Roy, Link or Altea. Any other characters are mine and mine alone if u wish to use them ask me first.

Note: I shall be updating this story as much and soon as possible but I am now writing two other stories. One of the stories I am writing with my good friend Jenn. So please have patience. Sorry to say that Roy and Link are not in this chapter (tears). This is not a slash and it never will be. There will be another thank you at the end of the next chapter to all my awesome reviewers! Blah blah blah… onto the story!

Marth woke up and found himself on a cold and hard floor. A plate of food was placed in front of him along with a glass of water. While he was eating he looked up at the single piece of furniture in the room besides the bed. It was the chair that he had given Roy to sleep in since he was younger. There was no one there… nor was there anyone in the bed. _"Where is everyone?"_ Thought Marth. He got up and searched the room for any sign of either Roy or Link, but there was none. He made his way back to the bar and took a seat while he tried to figure out where his companions had gone.

A man who called himself Brunn entered the bar. He was a bounty hunter with many years of experience under his belt. He was a strongly built man with many scars marring his weathered face and hands for that was all that you could see of him. His posture emitted that of authority and ruthlessness. A man named Gradot had hired him to find two teenage boys, one with blue hair and the other with red. His searching gaze fell upon a blue haired person. Brunn smiled to himself, _"This is to easy,"_ he thought. He walked over and sat down next to what he now knew was the one he was looking for when he saw the boy's face.

Brunn gave the boy a warm smile when Marth looked at him, "Ain't you the one they'm been lookin fer? Well one o' 'em art least." He asked.

Marth stiffened at the man's words and reached behind his head for his hood. _"Oh SHIT! I left my cloak in the room." _ Marth mentally chided himself. He looked down at his side and saw to his delight (major sarcasm) that wasn't there either. _"What the _fuck_ was I thinking this morning?!!" _ Marth screamed in his head. He glanced up at the man.

"I don't believe so. I didn't catch your name either." Said Marth.

"Well that's 'cause I didn't give ert," laughed Brunn. "And I do think that yer the one they'm been lookin fer… yer hair's the give away." Said Brunn as he reached out and grabbed Marth's arm.

Marth had been expecting the man to grab his arm so he was already twisting out of the man's grasp. He slid himself off the stool and landed on the ground in a crouched position. The man was standing with his hands reaching down for Marth leaving his abdomen unprotected. Marth pushed off the ground straight towards the other man and slammed his shoulder into the unguarded abdomen. The man flew backwards as Marth planted his feet on the ground and made an abrupt turn around so he was facing the way to Link's room and sped off full speed to the room.

Marth flung the door open as he burst into the still empty room. He frantically grabbed his cloak and sword. He spun around and ran towards the door. But the door flew open before Marth could reach it and the man rushed in feet pounding on the floor. Marth skidded to a halt, turned around, ducked under the man's grab, and scrambled backwards all at the last possible second. Marth went into a defensive stance as he looked around the room for a way out. The man was blocking the doorway so he couldn't get out that way. He rested his hand on the hilt of his sword as the other man unsheathed a sword from under his cloak.

"There ain't no where to run boy. Jus' give up now an' yer won't gert hert." Said Brunn. He pointed the sword at the boy's chest, "But yer probly not gonner give up."

Marth was desperately scanning the room for a way out when the glint of a sword caught his eye. He looked at the sword and saw the light bouncing off the perfectly angled sword. His eyes traced the light to where it originated from… a single glass window on the wall to the left of him. He smiled at the man, "Of course not." He sprinted for the window. He pushed his hands, one still holding the cloak, through the glass window first and the rest of his body followed shortly after, shattering the glass as he flew outside and hurtled towards the ground. Luckily there was only one floor between himself and the ground. Luck was definitely with him that moment because he landed on a man who had come out of the bar curious as to what had broken with such a loud crash. Marth murmured a quick apology and his thanks before running into the crowd of people starting to form in the street. A few people gave him questioning glances but none said anything about him flying through a window.

Brunn watched as the blue haired boy dove through the window. This wasn't going to be as easy as he had thought. He ran to the window and saw the boy run off into the crowding street receiving angry glares as he pushed and shoved his way through the crowd. He spun on his heel and made his way to the door but stopped and turned around. He glanced around the room and realized that more than one person had been in here the previous night. He took his sword out from its sheath and scratched a message into the floor. He sheathed his sword and left to pursue his "game". 

A/N: teehee! Im having so so so so much fun writing this story! I get to decide what happens next! MWAHAHAHA! Thanks for the reviews!! And the song of the day is (don't ask) dun dun dunnnn…. Burning Bridges by Mest!!!!! Wahooooo they rock!


End file.
